Regnum Animus  Neo Kingdom Hearts
by Dragon Princess Orochiko
Summary: When Sora, Riku, and Kairi no longer meet the expectations of a keybearer, time must reverse and give the keyblades to three new bearers.  The KH story is retold through the adventures of mature, older keybearers.  Rated Teen for extreme gore and violence
1. Prologue

**KINGDOM HEARTS I**

"_When fantasies fill up the sky_

_And selfish gain within hearts thrive_

_Then no longer can a hero fly_

_And into a deep abyss he dives_

_What happens when Oedipus fails_

_To solve the Sphinx's question?_

_Then the king becomes ship without sails_

_And he falls to a fang's sensation_

_When hearts scream out their affright_

_And the Siren's call deafens Hercules' ear_

_Then to another he'll yield his might_

_And a new day, not his, will near_

_Can the Moon shine without the Sun?_

_Or the wolf fight without fang and claw?_

_As is a knight without conviction_

_And a warrior that true light never saw_

_They said friendship will bind you for life_

_But what will catch them when friends betray?_

_They said light will save from pain and strife_

_But when the sun dies someday, what will they say?_

_In the requiem of night, they scream_

_Louder than the ones they attempt to save_

_For when the truth is bear, they aren't who they seem_

_And to their temptation they will stave_

_In the end, with desperate desire,_

_To right the innocent that Sin has wronged_

_Time itself must turn back ice and fire_

_And give the day to new hearts, new songs_

_Unknown Author_


	2. Chapter 1 Neo

_Morannocky rolled over in his slumber and groaned, making sure his annoyance was known to whoever was shining the light upon his face so early in the morning. The light didn't cease. He turned over onto his stomach and rubbed his face against his arm, thinking it was his pillow. Unfortunately, he soon figured out that was not the case. Still, the light pressed into his eyes._

_"Dad, it's Saturday…no school," Morannocky grumbled and hit his head against the cool floor. His hand fell against the marble on which he lay and groped about wearily as if searching for something. Slowly, he opened an eye when he realized he wasn't in his cozy bed. Groaning like he had arthritis, he rolled onto his back and put his hand against his forehead, gazing into the cool white light with one lazy eye. _This must be another joke dad's trying to pull on me again_, he thought. "Very funny dad! Haha! Now, could you please turn the light off?"_

_"Morannocky…" a deep, strange voice called through the light and surrounding oblivion but was not his father's voice or that of anyone he knew. Morannocky suddenly sat up, wide-eyed, and he gazed around as if in a haunted mansion. When the voice ceased to say anything else, he chuckled to himself and leaned back against his hands._

_"Laugh out loud…alright dad, please stop with the joke," Morannocky snickered and slowly got to his feet. A metallic ringing suddenly reverberated through the air but was gone as soon as it had come. Its remnants echoed, causing Morannocky to gaze around with only his eyes. "Okay…this is weird…I've never been in this part of the castle before…"_

_He gazed around again and as he looked to the left, a gothic style door painted white and trimmed with silver and gold was inches from his face. Yelping in surprise, the thirteen-year-old jumped back from the beautiful door that had not been there moments earlier. "Come forth, Morannocky…" the strange voice called again._

_Like before, the boy gazed around with simply his eyes and this time, an eyebrow rose. "Okay…good effects this time, dad…not bad," he muttered, trying to convince himself that this was only one of his father's jokes._

_"Come forth," the voice repeated and with it came a slight push against Morannocky's back by an unseen force. With that, tiny beads of sweat broke out over his body and his heartbeat pulsed loudly in his ears. Maybe this wasn't a joke. Whatever it was that had just gently pushed him was not an illusion. Some strange feeling surged through his blood at the nudge. "Do not be alarmed…"_

_The boy walked forward slowly, his dark brown eyes glued to the strange door. He placed his hands on the handles and slowly pulled outward. Light was the first thing that embraced him and it was warm but cool in the same sense. He smiled at he stepped into it._

_On the other side was only another platform of stain glass. He looked back briefly, but blinding light was the only thing that hit his eyes. Shrugging, he faced the front again. Three pedestals stood around the perfect circle of a platform, each bearing a weapon of shining metal and glittering jewel. The boy with the stature of a young stallion and appearance of a golden eagle, celadon and strong, stepped forward toward the pedestal to the right. In its marble surface was a beautiful, yet simple sword of steel, gold, and sapphires. He lifted it up in front of his face, blade closest to his nose, and then gazed up the weapon to its deadly tip. He swung it around deftly, as he had been trained to do by his father and took in the ecstasy of wielding such a beautifully melodious weapon. Every swing was filled with sweet music and a perfectly tuned ringing. Though Morannocky wished he could swing the incredible blade all day, he was too curious about the other weapons._

_The second weapon, the one across from the door, was a shining shield, polished and unscathed by battle. Morannocky took it up and slid his arm through the blue dyed leather with velvet padding. The straps were embossed with swirls, dots, and jagged flames, creating a mysterious design that complemented the weapon well. The shield itself was of steel trimmed in gold and set with large sapphires in the shape of a simple circle with two smaller circle upon the top like large ears. It was beautiful, light and easy to bring up for defense. Still, he laid it down and approached the third and final weapon._

_It was a staff meant obviously for the magic arts. The staff, thought short and thin, was crafted purely out of the bluest of diamond. Its head was of an orb of milky moonstone strangely coated in diamond. They boy gripped it in his hand and lifted it. A small gasp escaped his throat. The thing was practically weightless and was strangely warm. Morannocky swung it gently in short and choppy arcs. A sound like soft sleigh bells danced through the air in partner with the glittering tail of magic that trailed the moonstone orb._

_"Morannocky…child of the Land of the Golden Beast…I have brought you here," that enigmatic voice came back. Morannocky set the weapon down gently and backed from its pedestal thinking that it had just spoken. "This is a test of heart, to see if you are the key…"_

_"The key to what?" Morannocky asked, still looking around, now hoping that the voice would materialize into something seen._

_"The key to the Door to Light," the Voice answered gently. "Proceed to choose your tool to aid your journey, young one."_

_As if drawn like a magnet, Morannocky returned to the sword. "What is this best for?"_

_"A path towards victory and peace yet a path of darkness and blinding rage."_

_"And the other two?"_

_"A path of healing and protecting those whom you love but a path of sacrifice and sorrow. A path of great mystery where the hurts and harms of the darkness can be reversed but a path of darkness of insanity."_

_Morannocky scratched his head, ruffling his wooly black hair. The sword in his hand was sturdy and a path that he saw fit for him. Magic was definitely off the list for to indulge in its power would push him towards insanity. He held the sword up. "I choose this path…the path of the sword!"_

_Instantly, the sword vanished and warmth filled his chest. He smiled, deeply satisfied with his choice. "Proceed to sacrifice one path, young Warrior, for not every avenue of strength belongs to a hero."_

_Morannocky knew the answer immediately. He stepped over to the staff and picked it up, gazing over its creamy gem. "I sacrifice the path of magic." And so it was. The staff vanished. But, with it, the shield vanished. _

_"Now, Warrior, you must overcome a darkness that will soon threaten many worlds. You must now see what is to become of countless hearts."_

_At the Voice's words, three pitch-black creatures emerged from the shadows of the platform. Their circular eyes were glowing yellow and had no iris or pupil…just solid yellow. They're emotionless gaze made the Warrior shudder in his shoes._

_"What are these?" Morannocky asked. "How do I get rid of them?"_

_As if on cue, the sword reappeared in his hands. A shadowy creature lunged forward in attempts to tackle him. He skillfully dodged it, raising his sword as he spun to the left. "What the heck are these things?"_

_"Your heart must defeat them. You chose the pathway of the Warrior and now your heart has been fused with the sword. Defeat these creatures without a heart, these shadows, as your first test."_

_"A little warning might have been nice!" Morannocky growled and ran towards a shadow with the sword raised high. He brought it crashing down on the shadow's head and like a candle, the creature melted away. A purplish heart suddenly floated upward and vanished. "One down…"_

_He launched himself at the other two and easily defeated them. His movements were fluid, but childish and retained a dance-like aura. When he was done, a small, ornate treasure chest appeared in the center of the platform. He strolled up to it and flicked the latch open with his thumb. Inside was a bottle filled with a glowing green liquid. _

_"That is a potion that will restore your energy should you become weary in battle," the voice explained. Morannocky grinned and tucked the potion in his pocket. When he looked up, there was a white staircase leading off into the oblivion. He stepped onto it and took each step slowly and carefully for on either side was only an abyss of black of which he did not want to fall into. The next platform bore a princess in a purple dress stain-glassed in the floor just like the other platforms. She was surrounded by beautiful roses and terrible thorns._

_"Now comes your true test of heart," the voice said. "Light travels through space and time. When it shines on your face and warms your skin, it creates a cold shadow: a darkness upon the things behind you. That darkness can consume you easily."_

_As the voice was talking, a light emerged from the air above Morannocky's head. He smiled into it but quickly stopped when he heard a strange, washy noise behind him. He turned to find his shadow was blacker than the darkness around him. Not only that, but it was growing and was rising from the ground. "Oh my…"_

_The shadow continued to rise and deform until it no longer resembled the young Warrior but instead was a giant mass of twisted darkness. Just like the shadows he had faced earlier, its eyes were blank and glowing yellow. In the center of its chest, there was a giant hole in the shape of a heart._

_"Defeat this darkness and proceed," the voice said. Morannocky cocked his head and bent low, the sword poised for attack or defense. The shadow kept growing until it towered fifty feet above the boy._

_"What the heck?" Morannocky exclaimed as the shadow's hand came down to crash into the floor. A pool of darkness sprouted from where its hand rested. From the pool came small shadows. Morannocky decided to ignore them and he scrambled up the giant Shadow's arm. He easily balanced himself with his right foot on the creature's collar bone. He then performed a fierce flurry of blows to the monster's head, all of which were much faster than he thought he could do. The monster cried in rage and threw the boy from its shoulder, clawing at the wounds furiously to rid its pain. Morannocky managed to land basically on his feet. He stood up, taking in air lightly. The shadow staggered and clawed at the air as it fell toward the ground. Now defeated, it began melting into the platform. Its darkness spread like a flood. _

_Morannocky stepped back in attempt to escape it but there was no longer any white stairs as a scapegoat. He could only stand and wait for the darkness to reach his feet. When it did, the floor suddenly felt like he was standing on slurry and Morannocky began sinking. Naturally, he scrambled for the remnants of light above him, clawing in hopes to grab hold of something solid, but nothing would be there. Even more dreadful, the darkness began to grab at him like claws as if to devour him from the outside in. Zeyal screamed despite his longing not to. The darkness proved too great for his growing heart._

_"Do not fear, all is well that ends well and you can overcome darkness," the voice began as Morannocky sunk lower and lower into the void. He stopped struggling for it was obviously that no help would come. When he was completely submerged, the Voice encouraged, "Go forth now and sacrifice yourself to fight for those you love, Warrior."_


	3. Chapter 2 Young Eagle

"Wake up, Morannocky! Wake up! It's only a bad dream!" called an urgent, older voice. Morannocky's eyes shot open an immediately met the golden orbs of Xehanort, his "adopted" older brother. His brother's hands were clamped tightly around his shoulders with a grip strong enough to crush steel. His eyes like the autumn mornings were filled with concern. His hand hovered briefly over Morannocky's sweat-laden forehead before it rested against his hairline. "That's was quite a scream, buddy, are you alright?"

Morannocky suddenly realized that his chest was heaving with anxiety and his body wet and hot from sweat. He slowly pushed the thick covers of his bed back from his chest before resting the back of his hand against his burning forehead. "I…I don't know."

"Are you ill? Should I go get Master Ansem?" Xehanort asked, standing up slowly. His little brother shook his toasted caramel colored head and with great effort, managed to sit up.

"I'm good…what time is it?" he asked, rubbing his face wearily.

"Seven thirty-nine in the morning," Xehanort replied after glancing at his wristwatch. "Maybe you should rest awhile. You look awful."

"I feel so tired…and I went to bed early last night too," Morannocky said, wondering if he should bring up the strange dream he had just awakened from. Seeing the expectant and slightly sinister glint in the man's eyes, he decided against it. Xehanort chuckled lightly, golden eyes flashing and silver hair glinting in the dawn light peeping through the large bay window. He turned and glanced out that window over the ocean. Morannocky's room in the Radiant Garden palace overlooked the glistening sea so that the boy may enjoy the sunrises and sunsets that God painted over the sky each morning and dusk.

He turned back toward Morannocky. "You might want to get up soon though."

"Why?" Morannocky asked, resting his chin against his knees. Xehanort randomly brushed some lint off his white lab coat and straightened his purple necktie.

"Her Eminence, Claudia, let the cook have the morning to his self and she has cooked breakfast for everyone," Xehanort said, winking. Already, Morannocky's mouth began to water despite the fact that he wasn't hungry the slightest bit. He would never miss one of his mother's meals if he could help it. Although she was the wife of Ansem the Wise, the king of Radiant Garden, and it was improper for the queen to cook, Claudia bent the rules once in awhile simply because she liked to cook and she liked to treat her small family to her own cuisine. Morannocky was the only one who would cheat the Grim Reaper out of death for one of Claudia's delicious meals.

His appetite refused to be satiated as he wolfed down pancakes dripping with the finest maple syrup Radiant Garden had to offer and the most scrumptious of sausages and fruit salads. His mother glared at the boy used a slice of rosy dragonfruit to make a silly grin. The lady's hair the color of burnt umber was pulled back delicately and accented with a band of glistening jewels. Ringlets curled down above her forehead and added to her distasted gaze. Morannocky, to his benefit, caught his mother's scornful gaze at his manners and he decided that using his napkin would be appropriate. His father chuckled at the way his son straightened up his manners in the blink of an eye. The golden-eyed king turned to his wife in silent thanks. Xehanort merely rolled his eyes and sipped a crystal chalice of grapefruit juice.

The whole way through breakfast, the king seemed bothered and Morannocky itched to know what it was. Ansem would cast his eyes down at his china plate and then rub his beard lightly. Morannocky had learned that this meant his father was troubled. Finally, he worked up the nerve to ask him. "Dad?"

"Yes, my son?" Ansem asked and sipped coffee to keep the suspicion down.

"Are you okay? You seemed kind of…well, worried," Morannocky pointed out. Claudia had picked up on her husband's distress much before Morannocky, be had decided to remain silent.

"Yes, Ansem, do tell!" she said softly, quickly shifting her hand to cover his. "I've sensed it all morning."

Ansem decided he could no longer hide it and smiled. "I've decided to take on another apprentice."

Claudia seemed content and happy about the decision, Morannocky looked puzzled, and Xehanort froze in the middle of drinking some red tea. He set the teacup down and patted his lips lightly with his napkin. He turned to his master and questioned, "What brought on this…pronouncement, master?"

"There is a young man graduating Meridian Springs High School and has lost both parents recently due to illnesses. When I learned that no will was left and that relatives had siphoned all his parents' money from their bank account, leaving the young man nothing, I sent for him to learn the nature of the situation. Upon meeting him, I have found him to be an intelligent, brilliant young man. With nowhere to go, I offered him apprenticeship which he gratefully accepted," Ansem explained and drank some lemon water to rest his voice for a moment.

"So I'm going to have a comrade?" Xehanort asked, laughing lightly at the thought of no longer having Ansem's full attention.

"Yes. He'll be moving in today and I'd like you and Morannocky to greet him warmly," Ansem said.

"What's his name?" Morannocky asked, leaning his elbows on the table, earning another scowl from Claudia.

"His name is Braig Eran Tempest from Scysren City," Ansem said. He grinned slightly. "I'm sure you two will get along with him just fine…he's an adrenaline junkie I'm told."


	4. Chapter 3 Emerald Wolf

Two weeks later

Morannocky had just come from a game of Soul Calibur III with Braig and had been defeated nine times consecutively. Although Braig had good sportsmanship about it, Morannocky was fuming mad. He couldn't understand how Braig, who had never played the game before in his life, had used Maxi and Zasalamel to defeat him when he had used Siegfried, Kilik, and Nightmare: all of which he had used and had never been defeated. To keep himself from exploding, he went out into the palace gardens to pray and hopefully calm down.

It was a warm July evening and the moon was full and high in the sky, as bright as Morannocky had ever seen it. As a result, he noticed something amazing and beautiful happening. The night cereuses were beginning to bloom into their single night life. As the most beautiful flower in the world, they shyly but surely emitted their seraphic aroma into the garden as their delicate white petals opened up. Morannocky smiled and held a large, soft blossom between his hands. He leaned in and inhaled the scent heavily. It helped calm him a bit. All around him, the cactuses were releasing their single-night blooms until the entire garden was dappled with their beauty and the cool wind was perfumed.

He heard a slight rustling in the plant about twenty feet away. It was followed but a soft, but sharp cry of pain and more rustling. Morannocky cautiously, but quickly stepped towards the disturbance of the peace. He pulled back the heavy, wide leaves of a paopu tree to reveal a girl about the age of ten. She was writhing against the sparse thorns of the cactus vine bearing the celestial flowers. The shaking of her trying to free her skin plagued by the plant's snare cause the thin petals from the blossoms to fly everywhere. "Hello?" Morannocky called.

The girl's eyes jerked up towards his, terrified and wide with guilt. Morannocky gasped. They were such a pure blue, that in the bright moonlight, they were silvery. Her brown hair was pulled back into two braided pigtails behind her head and tied with small green ribbons to match her jaded green shirt. That was now torn at the sleeves from the thorns and even thin and a few thick lines of red showed beneath the cloth as a result of the floral fangs. After simply gazing at Morannocky for a minute, she turned violently and struggled to tear herself through the vines, back the way she had come.

"Whoa! Don't do that! You'll scratch yourself even more!" he called and dove into the flowers after her. He managed to catch her hand, but her strength had pulled him fully into the vines. "Ow! Will you stop it! I'm not trying to hurt you!"

"Let me go!" the girl protested and refused to cease in pulling.

"Will you please chillax!" Morannocky snorted. With that, the girl stopped struggling and she turned to him.

"Did you just say chillax?" she asked, turning slowly.

"Yes, I did. The most you struggle in the cereuses, the more you get tangled," Morannocky said. He gently tugged her arm. "Come out this way, it's safer."

He led her carefully, helping her to pick thorns from her arms as they walked. In the end, they managed to get out of the flowers, but only after receiving many more scratches. The girl's arms were covered in them as well as her feet and calves for she had been wearing capris. Turning to her, he gripped her shoulders. "Now, what are you doing here? You're not supposed to be in here!"

"I saw that those white flowers were blooming and I wanted to pick one," the girl said honestly. Morannocky sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Do you have any idea where you are?" Morannocky prodded, eyes wide with shock.

"Yeah, this is the palace gardens, right?" the girl guessed.

"Yes! King Ansem doesn't like trespassers you know!" Morannocky said. The girl defiantly crossed her arms.

"Then what are you doing here?"

"Oh hush! I live in the palace, Ms. Smartypants!"

"HEY!" shouted a deep voice. Morannocky cringed as he heard the clanking of armor rushing down the path in the gardens.

He leaned in towards the girl quickly and whispered, "Play along if you want to live."

Two guards came rushing down the path, gunblades poised for attack. When they saw the young prince, they lowered their guard, but the first guard's gaze was sharply fixed on the blue-eyed girl covered in cereus scratches. He pointed his gunblade briefly at the girl. "Who is she?"

"Oh, she's my friend. We were just playing together," Morannocky lied. The guard's eyes narrowed.

"What's her name, Master Morannocky?" the guard pressed, sheathing his blade.

"Erm…"

"My name's Jade, sir," the girl said softly. She elbowed the prince in the ribs. "Morannocky here's been using my nickname, Sahara, so much that he's nearly forgotten my real name."

"Then why haven't I seen you around the palace at all, Ms. Jade?" the guard questioned.

"We met on the beach and this is the first time she's been in the palace," Morannocky lied again.

"And she looks like she just ran through the cereuses," the guard said.

"I told her not to come in that way, but she was afraid the gate guards would send her away," Morannocky lied yet another. The guard didn't seem fully convinced. His hazel eye shifted between the two children.

"You two wait here with Mr. Urzul. I'll be back."

While he was gone, Jade leaned over to Morannocky and whispered, "You just lied three times, dude."

"You lied once! We both sinned so hush before you get us into even more trouble!"

The guard who left come back twenty minutes later…with the king. Morannocky froze at the sight of his father. Ansem seemed a bit tired, but not to tired to deal with the two mischievous children. He stopped before them. He wore a long black coat hemmed in gold and crimson and black pants. His arms were crossed and golden eyes questioning. His gaze was first to Morannocky to break any lies that Morannocky might be conjugating in his head.

"I heard a suspicious tale from Captain Jackson that apparently came from you two," he said slowly. His amber gaze turned slowly to Jade who, not being used to such powerful glares, nearly crumbled beneath its intensity. She soon found herself bowing her head. "Who might you be, young one?" Ansem asked softly. He didn't want to be too harsh seeing the girl was young.

"Jade, sir," Jade answered softly in a terrified voice.

Ansem knelt down to her eye level and slowly lifted her chin with the crook of his finger. He could tell by the immense guilt and terror in her sky blue eyes that she was sorry for whatever she had done. He gazed down past the bleeding scratches to her hand which was tightly clenched around a bunch of cereus petals. "I take it that you like my night blooming cereuses?" he asked softly. Jade immediately hid the petals behind her back. "You don't have to try and hide them, Jade. I already know that you tried to take one." Slowly, the girl dropped the petals.

"I'm so sorry, Master!" Jade cried and stepped back. "Please don't throw me in jail!"

Ansem chuckled which eventually turned into a good, hearty laugh. "Throw you in jail? Don't be absurd, little one, why would I do that?" He smiled and bent over. "I won't do such a thing, but know this, dear one. Stealing and trespassing are bad things to do and they hurt people when you do them. I hope this teaches you a lesson to ask instead of trying to take what you want without asking," he explained and gestured toward her many scratches.

"Oh…yeah…ow," Jade uttered. Ansem chuckled briefly and then turned to his son. Morannocky was attempting to give his father his most innocent puppy eyes, but it was a futile effort. Those puppy eyes only worked on the king when Morannocky was three.

"Morannocky, I will deal with you privately, but defending Jade didn't mean you had to lie. I wouldn't have been as angry had you simply told the truth, my son," Ansem said.

"I'm sorry, father," Morannocky said. He looked up, his eyes now begging rather than trying to look cute. "Will you forgive me?"

"Yes," the king said and turned back to the young girl, "as I do you. Now what do you say we get those scratches cleaned up and you get you home?"

"I suppose," Jade said in a small voice.

Morannocky and Jade hit it off immediately and talked nonstop while Claudia carefully cleaned both of them up. Jade felt embarrassed to have the _queen_ cleaning her wounds after she had just tried to steal from her garden. The queen knew what had happened but talked to her as if nothing at all had happened. In fact, as they were waiting for Jade's father to arrive, Claudia served her a glass of pink lemonade.

"So you're his Majesty's son?" Jade asked, swinging her freshly bandaged legs over the edge of a chair on a balcony. Morannocky grinned and scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah…that's my dad," he snickered. Jade's face was perfectly straight and serious.

"You don't look anything like him," she said honestly, shaking her head.

"I was adopted by him."

"I was adopted too."

"By who?"

"Silas Astrum. He works part time for the University's astronomy department and then volunteers at the Healing Hands Hospital."

"Silas Astrum as in _the_ Silas Astrum world renowned as Moon Darkened Wolf?"

"Yes, but he hates it when people call him by those names. He'd rather not remember his days as a SOLDIER."

"Jade," came a smooth, gentle voice from behind. The girl cringed at the sound of her father. She turned slowly. Silas stood there with his coat draped over his arm and motorcycle keys clenched in his hand. Jade could tell he was embarrassed and upset, but not angry. She knew there would be a spanking when she got home and she cringed at that thought.

"Hey dad…" she uttered and got to her feet. She slowly walked over to him. "I'm sorry."

"I know…I hope this scared you out of repeating this," Silas said sternly. He looked up at Morannocky. "I'll see you later, Prince Morannocky."

"Bye Mr. Astrum, bye Jade!" Morannocky called and waved. The two walked off slowly.

As he watched them go, smiling at the friend he had just gained, he heard his father's deep voice, "Morannocky!"


End file.
